britishroyalfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince George of Cambridge
Prince George Alexander Louis of Cambridge (b. 22 July 2013, St. Mary's Hospital, Paddington, United Kingdom) is the eldest son of Prince William, Duke of Cambridge and Catherine Middleton, also he is the eldest grandchild of Charles, Prince of Wales and Diana, Princess of Wales. He is also the only great grandson of Elizabeth II and Prince Philip. He is third in line to succeed to the throne of 16 Commonwealth realms just right after his grandfater and father. Birth and christening Prince George Alexander Louis was born on the 22nd of July 2013 at 4:24 pm in British Summer Time at the Lindo Wing at St. Mary's Hospital in Paddington, London, UK. His parents are The Duke and Duchess of Cambridge. He was delievered by the Queen's former gyanechologist, Sir Marcus Setchell. He was born third in line to the throne of the 16 Commonwealth Realms. His birth was announced in the traditional notice on the easel in the forecourt and railings at Buckingham Palace, later gun salutes were fired from the Tower of London and Hyde Park. Prince George was christened three months later in the Chapel Royal at St. James' Palace on the 23rd of October 2013. His godparents were Oliver Baker, Emilia Jardine-Paterson,Hugh Grosvenor, Earl Grosvenor, Jamie Lowther-Pinkerton, Julia Samuel, William van Cutsem (son of the late Hugh van Cutsem) and Zara Tindall. He was christened by the Archbishop of Cantebury, Justin Welby, with water of the River Jordan in the Replica Christening Gown commissioned by Queen Victoria for her eldest child and the Silver Guilt Lily Font was also made for that occassion. A coin was minted to mark the christening. Tours In April of 2014, His Royal Highness embarked on a Tour of Australia and New Zealand with his parents. His first engagement was in Government House, Wellington in the Realm of New Zealand where he had a playdate with children born on the same day as him, his parents were also in attendance. The infant Prince was reported to be tugging and munching his mother's hair and taking command of all the toys he could find, although he shared some. Later, on Easter Sunday, he met a bilby named after him at Taronga Zoo in Sydney, Australia. Titles and styles * 22 July 2013 - present: ''His Royal Highness ''Prince George of Cambridge When a surname will be needed, it will either be Cambridge, Wales (in due time) or Mountbatten-Windsor. Ancestry The Prince is of British, America, Greek, Danish and of German ancestry. His great grandmother is descended from the British (with mostly German ancestry) Queen Victoria and Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha and the Danish (mostly German) King Christian IX of Denmark and his German consort, Princess Louise of Hesse-Kassel. Paternally he is descended from the Dukes of Marlborourgh, Earls of Sunderland and Earls Spencer, all of the above are branches of the Spencer Family, through his grandmother Diana, Princess of Wales. Through is great grandfather he is descended from the Kings of Denmark (Glücksburg line), Kings of Greece, Counts of Oldenburg, Emperors of Russia, Dukes of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg, Dukes of Augustenburg and Beck. Royal House Officially all of the descendants of The Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh are of the House of Windsor. But the Duke, being a Prince of Greece and Denmark, is of the House of Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg, cadet branch of the House of Oldenburg, which should be his official house. His great grandmother belongs to the House of Windsor, which its original name was deemed too German (Saxe-Coburg and Gotha), The Queen is a female line descendant of the House of Hanover and the House of Stuart, the latter being female line descended from the House of Tudor, the latter also descended from the House of York which was a branch of the House of Platagenet. Category:Windsor Royal Family Category:House of Windsor Category:Prince William Category:Duchess of Cambridge Category:Wales Family